Brainwashed
by Moon Comix
Summary: When memebers of our favourite sector are found fighting against the KND, Wally must get them back. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Will the Delightful Children take control of his brain? Will it be that hard to? Slight 34 Fluff.
1. Hoagie is Kidnapped

Brainwashed Chapter 1: The Mission

Hey, this is my first KND story and I had this idea a while ago so here it is. I'm not good with the codenames so all of the gadgets don't have codenames unless I'm really clever and if that happens I get a cookie! YEY! So, enjoy!

This story is in Wally's POV and I'll be using a mixture of their real names and their codenames 'cause I like the real names better. They're easier to type!

Comics, read em. TV, seen em all. CDs, listened to em. AND ALL IN ONE AFTERNOON! I was bored, really bored, so I decided to check on the others. As I walked down the hallway, I saw the group photo that we had taken the day we became members of the KND. There was Nigel, in his big sunglasses and red t-shirt, Hoagie in his blue shirt and airplane helmet with goggles, Kuki in her large, green sweatshirt, Abby with her blue t-shirt and big red cap and then me. I was in my orange hoodie covering my face. My arms were crossed and I looked like I didn't want to be there, but Kuki hugged me after and then I lightened up more. I passed Abby's locked door with the big five on it, I had only been in there once before and it looked cool, but my room is cooler, well I think so anyway! I heard some faint music coming from behind the door.

I'd like to see them spend a week 

_Livin' life out on the street_

_I don't think they would survive_

Hey, that's my Good Charlotte CD; Abby must have taken it from me last night. I walked past Kuki's room; I was almost blinded by the pink and bright colours! Kuki was dancing around with her stupid Rainbow Monkeys singing that stupid _la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laa!_ song I just got past without her seeing me. She was always getting me to be in her stupid, girly tea parties. But sometimes I didn't mind. An explosion was heard from Hoagie's room, probably another experiment gone wrong. I crept up to his room, with a large two on the door, and walked in. He was watching TV while muttering to himself.

"How do they get the cartoons to move? It must be magic or something!"

I laughed to myself and realised that the explosion was from the TV as I walked out, looking for Nigel. I checked his room, empty. I checked the alarm room, nothin'. Then I heard one of the most horrid sounds on Earth.

"NIGGIE! WHY MUST YOU GO?"

Lizzie. Nigel's girlfriend, he must have been out on a date. Nigel burst into the tree house door below, panting, and Lizzie was pounding the door to get in. I grinned at him as I walked by but soon I found myself in my own room again. Sitting down in my wrestling ring, I pulled out my wallet to see what I can do outside the tree house. I found seven dollars and that photo of Kuki I have. I scribbled a note to the others to tell them that I had gone out and picked up my skateboard. The skate park was deserted so I went on the ramps and half pipes. Someone was running up the pathway and I saw it was Abby. She looked breathless.

"Numbah 4!" Abby called. I skated over to her as she caught her breath "The Delightful Children are attacking the cookie factory. Numbah 1 sent Numbah 5 to get you. This is big and Numbah 3 is in hysterics!"

We ran (or Abby ran, I skated) back to the tree house where the others were waiting for us. They all had a weapon but there wasn't time for me to get one. We hopped into the flying bus (A/N: not sure what it is called!) and as we got to the factory, I could see a giant robot with a BIG hammer, why the Delightful Dorks use hammers, I don't know but lets get back to the point. The robot was stomping over to the factory but those annoying brats saw us coming.

"Hello Kids Next Door. We've been expecting you" they all chanted in the same voice at the same time, it kinda freaks me out a bit.

"Cram a sock in it" yelled Abby as Kuki shot at the robot with a big popcorn gun on the bus (A/N: it has a popcorn gun, OK!). Sadly, Kuki's aim wasn't the best but we got a bit of damage done, Kuki was very angry at the Delightful Losers (I have heaps of names like this) for attacking the cookies. Hoagie landed the bus and we all ran out to stop those Delightful Weirdoes, me leading the way of course. After testing methods, I figured out that kicking a one hundred foot robot isn't a good idea, mainly because you end up with a very sore foot so I climbed up the back of the robot to the head. Nigel and the others kept those freaks occupied while I jumped into the head to where the five of them were standing.

"Did someone want a house call?"

I kicked the controls and they short circuited, giving me a good escape and the Delightful Dorks a broken robot. The head separated from the robotic body and it became a smaller robot with arms and legs.

"Say good bye to your friend, Kids Next Door"

An arm reached down and grabbed hold of Hoagie. Numbah 5 and I jumped onto the hand to try and get our friend free but the other arm knocked us off. Those strange kids laughed at us as they flew off back to their mansion and we went back to the tree house with low spirits. We all sat down in the lounge and Nigel put on the TV, Hoagie's favourite show was on.

"Turn it off Numbah 1" sobbed Kuki "I miss Hoagie"

We all agreed but no one decided to do anything, they just sat there. I was fuming about those Delightful Children and my face was red with rage. I stood up causing Kuki to jump.

"C'mon guy and gals! We can't let our teammate down! I say we go and save 'im. So we should go to the KND Moon Base!"

Abby was the next one to agree and soon the other two stood up with me. We all ran to the ship that could take us up to the moon and ten minutes later we were there. As we walked into the base, we were met by a member of the invention squad (A/N: OK I made it up, I'm not that good with the Moon Base) and he led us to the laboratory. We passed through many doorways and with every one of them I said my usual "THIS IS SO COOL!" Pulling out a big, black case, the inventor, Numbah 190, told us what they knew.

"Five minutes after Numbah 2, also known as Hoagie, was taken by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We got word of his disappearance. So we had a range of new weapons designed especially for this mission" He opened the black case and pulled out a small black box "Numbah 1, this is the S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m. **S**pider like **P**layful **I**nsect Un-**D**etectable but **E**asily **R**ecognisable **C**amera **A**nd **M**achine. Press the button on the side and it becomes a spider like camera. It is controlled by this remote control, try using the joystick"

Nigel pushed the button and it came to life. He moved the spider around and it scurried over to me. I pushed it away and Numbah 190 closed it down. He then pulled out a belt with small containers and handed it to Abby.

"This belt contains all of the essentials for spying and investigating. On this belt are smoke bombs, binoculars, hanging cord and small tools"

Then Numbah 190 took out a long thin stick wrapped in a brown bag case and handed it to Kuki "because your role in the group is distraction, we have decided to give you a baseball bat for your protection"

"So it shoots something out of the end?" asked the ditsy Japanese girl and Numbah 190 sighed.

"No, it's just a baseball bat"

The last thing in the case was two small, grey poles. Numbah 190 held them in front of me, grinning, "we all know at that you love to fight, Numbah 4. So we set up these prototypes for you. Push the button"

I did what he told me to and suddenly, two laser blades came out of the top of the poles, surprising me. I fell backwards into Kuki's arms. I looked up and blushed at the girl above me. Okay, I'll admit it. I kinda have a crush on Kuki, I've had it for ages and my secret almost got out when that King Sandy kid (A/N: See Operation B.E.A.C.H) tried to marry Kuki. So I got out of her hands, muttered thanks and looked at the laser swords that I was holding.

"Yep. State of the art laser swords. The only two in the world and you get to test them out!"

"Crikey!"

Abby looked at me, grinning, while Nigel was examining the swords. He seemed very interested in them. As he was asking Numbah 190 some questions, Kuki, Abby and I were having an interesting conversation.

"So what do you think those dorks are doing to Numbah 2?" asked Abby as Kuki looked as if she would start to cry. I interrupted with something that should cheer her up.

"It doesn't matter because we're going to get him back before they do anything to him!"

Kuki smiled as I said this and I felt my cheeks go bright red. Damn my crush on Kuki. Why does it make me blush in front of her all of the time?

So ten minutes later we were on the bus again, going to the Delightful Children's mansion to rescue our captive comrade. Comrade? I've been spending too much time with Nigel! I pulled out the swords and examined them again. Nice. They were easy to hold and I could grip them easily. I couldn't wait to use them. I looked around at the others. Nigel looked fearless once again but Abby was biting her nails. Abby, nervous? Those two words aren't usually in the same sentence! Kuki was looking out of the window of the view and I think she waved to someone a few times. She was happy and jumpy as usual. I looked back at Abby. She was still biting her nails so she must think something is wrong with Numbah 2. The roof of the mansion came into sight and we landed on top of a garden statue. We filed out and walked around the wall, keeping a good look out for those children. Father wasn't around; he was away being handled by other KND members so we only had the Delightful Losers (must say that is my favourite insult for them) to worry about. We got around into the house with no problem; we got into the entrance hall with no one stopping us. It was almost as if they wanted us to come and save Hoagie! Like a trap! But I don't think they are that smart, although if I say that aloud they would say that I couldn't talk. I had one hand on one of my swords just in case and I could see that Abby had her hands on a smoke bomb too. We were all very quiet and nervous about the situation, except for Numbah 3, who was humming the tune to that _la-la-la_ song she always sings and skipping. Numbah 1, Numbah 5 and I all turned round at the same time and hissed "shhhhhh!" and she stopped her song. Some footsteps were heard above and the pole for the swords came out of my hoddie pocket, I almost turned them on in fright. We all ran below the stairs and we could see six pairs of feet walk by. Wait, did I just say six? There are only five Delightful Dorks, so what's with the extra two feet? It looked like Nigel and Abby were thinking the same thing but Kuki's face was only set to one expression, joy. I sighed and looked back at the feet. I could see two dresses (the bottoms) and four pairs of blue pants so the sixth pair of shoes belonged to a boy. I heard a few words of their whispered conversation, "Foolish Kids Next Door" and "a trap" but that was it. We All huddled together to form a plan and in the end, Abby was to distract them because by now they must know that Kuki was a distraction. Abby walked around the back of those dorks and had to pretend not to see them and be looking for Hoagie. She went out and we all wished her good luck.

"Hoagie?" whispered Abby when she was behind the Delightful Dorks but it was loud enough for us to hear "Hoagie, are you there?"

"Yes I am"

We all jumped when we heard this answer to the question. Numbah 3 hit her head on the stairs so we were revealed from our hiding spot. We all looked round to try and see where the voice came from, but sadly, Kuki saw him first.

"Num... oh!" she fainted at the sight of him and I ran over to catch her. I was glad that I had caught her but my glee was short lived. As I looked up, I saw why Kuki had fainted. There standing in front of us by the Delightful Losers, with the freaky blue eyes, a strange blue suit and a big, scary grin on his face, was Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, codename Numbah 2.

HA! Left you with a cliffhanger there! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

Please read and review!

BUH BYE!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!


	2. An Evil Plan

Brainwashed Chapter 2: An Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND, the songs "I'm With You" By Avril Lavinge or "Summertime" from the movie (or play, I'm not sure) PORGY AND BESS (I haven't heard of it either!) and I don't own that cheese over there, that's Wally's!

Well thank you to my two reviewers! Yes they do say "Crikey" down under and I'll look into those scene changes too. And I must add that it isn't my first story, I've written other ones just not any KND ones!!!! This has a bit of a Wally/Kuki moment with a singing lesson with Numbah 5. So enjoy!

What did you think of the last chapter? What a cliffhanger! Let's continue with the story then.

"Numbah 2?"

I stared at one of my teammates as he grinned at us with those strange eyes. It looked like he had always been one of those Delightful Losers by the way he was looking at us. The other five had very large smirks as they watched us. Kuki was starting to get up witch was good because my arms were sore and now I could fight if I had to.

"What the heck are you doing in those clothes Numbah 2?" asked Nigel and the fat boy laughed.

"Why Nigel" Numbah 1 cringed as our old teammate called him by his real name "I have always been a part of this family. Now my brothers and sisters and I shall destroy you"

All six of them pulled out big net guns and they all shot at us. I grabbed Kuki and I jumped over the nets with Kuki. Abby dodged two by throwing a gas bomb at the ones shooting the nets at her but Nigel wasn't as lucky. He used his jet boots to avoid one but the second one, that was fired by Hoagie, hit the target. Numbah 1 was dragged down to the ground and two of the Delightful Dorks pulled the net out of the room. I growled as my best friend was being taken away from us and I ran over to the room. I heard the others following me but suddenly I felt my feet leave the ground and suddenly I was falling. Looking around I saw the girls falling too but then I saw something that made my jump out of my skin, if I could jump. We were falling into a big pool of water. Emphasize WATER! I CAN'T SWIM!!!!! Numbah 5 hit the water first, then I did, then Kuki fell on top of me. Boy did it hurt. But I felt something wrap around me and it pulled me towards the surface. C'mon Kuki, please say you were the one to save me. I was thrown up onto the hard floor and I saw Numbah 5 put Kuki down too.

"Y'all lucky that Numbah 5 was here to save ya" said the African American girl as I got up off the stone floor "But Numbah 1 wasn't so lucky". We stared up at the ceiling, or the floor, where we fell down from. I figured out that we fell down a trap door. We could hear the laughter of our nemeses and old friend echoing down into the darkness. Spotting a door, we all got up and walked out of the building.

ten minutes later

The treehouse was too quiet for me. We were two members down and now I was the only bloke against two shelas! I was bloomin' confused. First Hoagie gets captured and turns against us. Now Nigel is gone and they are doing who knows what to 'im! Maybe Numbah 3 knows? I walked past her room to find it empty but then I heard sobbing coming from a different room. Abby's room. Running down the hallway, the sobbing got louder until I skidded to a halt. I took a deep breath and stepped into the darkened room. Kuki was sitting on the couch crying with Abby's arm around her, I guess that Nigel disappearing was too much for her.

"You 'k Numbah 3?" I asked and Abby looked at me with a look that said "what do ya think?" I sat down on a stool as we tried to calm Numbah 3 down.

"Hey Kuki, I miss Nig... um Numbah 1 too. He was my best friend. He was more than a friend to me" I said.

"He was to me too" muttered Abby so we couldn't hear her.

"But even though I still miss 'im, I'm more determined than eva to get 'im back!" I hoped that would cheer her up and it did, but just a little. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked up at me, smiling. I felt my cheeks go red and my legs go wobbly at her smile. Damn her smile. Kuki patted the space next to her, indicating for me to sit next to her. I sat down and she hugged me. Oh god, this was a BIG hug. She giggled as she let go and gave me a wide smile. I saw that she was back to her old, cheerful self and she jumped up to hug Abby.

"Numbah 5, thanks for caring for me" muttered Kuki "and you too Wally"

What? Did I hear her right? Did she just call me Wally? What does that mean?

"I mean Numbah 4" said Kuki, blushing. She hugged me again, but a smaller one this time, and walked out singing her _la-la-la-la-la-la-laa _song. I said thank you to Numbah 5 and walked down to my room to think.

"What are they doing to you Nigel?" 

Meanwhile

"What do you want with me?"

Nigel Uno was strapped to a stone table by big leather straps. He was surrounded by darkness and twelve light blue freaky eyes (three guesses who). He was struggling against the straps but they were too tight to get out of. He blinked as the lights went on and he saw he was in a laboratory. The Delightful Children, plus Hoagie, were crowded around him with those freaky grins, you know the ones I mean. Lenny, the child with the helmet, was holding a small bug like thing with menacing eyes (A/N: Can they be menacing? Can their eyes show emotion?) and handed the bug thing to Hoagie. Nigel glared at the bug, then the person who was holding it.

"What are you going to do to me you traitor?" Nigel spat out the last part as though it was poison as the ex KND member laughed a cold laugh (A/N: can you imagine Hoagie doing this? I can't but I'm writing it!).

"Why my dear Nigel" Numbah 1 cringed again at the sound of his name "I'm going to make you one of us!"

Hoagie reached down and placed the bug on the back of Nigel's neck. The leader of Sector V cried out in pain and many people from the city stopped to stare at the Delightful Dorks' mansion, including Numbah 5.

Back at the treehouse

I paced my ring as I heard a faint scream coming from outside the treehouse. Running to a window, the sound got louder until I knew it was my best friend's. I punched the window pane, again not a good idea kids at home, and the gals ran up the stairs to meet me.

"It was Numbah 1" said Abby "I can tell he's in pain"

Did I just see tears in her eyes? Does she have a crush in me best mate? Well I can't say much, with the Kuki thing and all. So we formed a plan, we were going into that mansion and we are not comin' out until we get our friends back.

I went into my room to get some sleep, we weren't going to get them until tomorrow, and I found a cool CD. Tripod, a comedy band from down under. I put it in my CD player and sang until my throught was sore. I think I must have been bad because Abby came into my room, waited for the chorus to play twice then sang until I got the point and shut up. She sounded good and I thought that maybe she should give me lessons, until she made me sing and she taped it to show me how bad I actually am. By the way, I was CRAP! I tried to get to sleep but I then I heard something. Like Abby and Kuki singing, together. It was great! I sneaked up to Numbah 5's room and saw the door open with the two gals singing to Abby playing the guitar. What was this. They were singing a good song, a song that I liked. First Abby sang the first bit and she was excellent.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the wind_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Then suddenly Kuki took over and it was like an angel had fallen from above.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

I would if I could darlen'

_It's a damn cold night_

_Try ta figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I'm_

_I'm with you, I'm with you_

Now I know why I like this song, especially when it's sung by her. I clapped and walked in as the other two jumped from surprise. Kuki blushed as she realized I was listening and tried to hide it from me but I saw it and blushed too. Abby was the first to recover.

"How long were ya listening Numbah 4?"

"Too long" I replied meaning the whole song and Numbah 3 blushed more "how long have you been doing this Ku... Numbah 3?"

"Um, three weeks"

"What for?"

Abby answered this one "well she has a good voice" Oh yeah she does! "and she wanted to get better"

I nodded and told them that they could go on. And they did, man I was pleased that night. They sung a different song this time and it was as good as the last one.

_Summertime _

_An' the livin' is easy_

_Fish are jumpin' _

_And the cotton is high_

_Oh, yo' daddy's rich_

_And yo' ma is good lookin'_

_So hush little baby_

_Don't yo' cry_

I was almost in tears by the time they finished their duet. Kuki sung it in a higher key to make a harmony and it sounded beautiful! I almost jumped up and hugged that black haired beauty but I held myself back, for my macho reputation. I said goodnight to the gals and walked to my room, thinking about my friend that was needing to be rescued.

Little did I know that he didn't want to be rescued, he was fine with where he was and that was the scary bit.

.

What did you think of the singing lesson scene? I think it was a bit cute. Well see ya on the next chapter. Here was a bit of a clue thing to what happened to Hoagie. Can you guess? Tell me in reviews!

Well c ya!

BUH BYE!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!! 


	3. A Sneaky Attack

Brainwashed Chapter 3: A Sneaky Attack

I liked the last chapter and who guessed what happened to Hoagie and Nigel? By the way I REALLY don't like Hoagie so he isn't in this story much as a good guy!

Onward we march.

I got up out of bed, or blanket in wrestling ring, and walked through to the lounge. Before I realised that I hadn't got dressed. So I was standing in my boxer shorts and a vest in front of Kuki. Repeat, KUKI!! I rushed back to me room to get properly ready and came out ready for the mission. I came back through to the lounge, where Abby had made breakfast for us, and I saw that Abby had her accessory belt on and Kuki had her baseball bat beside her. Why they just gave her a baseball bat is WAAAAAAAAAAY beyond my comprehension. Oh look, another long word, I am hanging around with Nigel too much or is some of his soul inside me. Freaky. So we ate breakfast in silence and thought of what we needed to do in the mission today. Operation Get Back Operatives. I made up the name. Since we lost the bus when we tried to get Hoagie back, we were going to walk there, or hitchhike with some stranger, but that would be an adult driving so we can't chance it. We picked up our stuff and walked out of the tree house to get our friends back.

"We're here. The Delightful Mansion" said Abby who had taken the role of leader since Nigel was captured "let's go"

We found a window and I cut a hole in it with my laser swords so we could climb in. Abby first, then Kuki, then yours truly. Abby pulled out a small heat vision telescope from her belt and checked for any other life forms in the building. Nadda. So we proceeded onwards through the mansion. Probably one of the most important missions we've eva' done. Then a thought hit me. How did they get a mansion anyway? I mean they don't look loaded and I don't think Father has a job, so how did they get a cool house? Well we scouted round and we found no one and nothing in this huge house. The house was deserted, repeat, this house was deserted. The only sound that could be heard was our footsteps, our breathing and Kuki's humming. Yes, she was humming that stupid Rainbow Donkeys song AND ON A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION TOO! I would have yelled at her to shut up if we weren't in our worst enemies' house so I had to put up with it. Even though I love 'er, I do get annoyed with those Rainbow Monkeys VERY easily. Numbah 5 was taking this mission very seriously and it looked like she'd stop at nothing to find Numbah1. I thought I heard something but it was just Kuki. We found our way back to the window, the mission a failure considering we didn't get our friends back. As we climbed out none of us saw the **S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m. **on the roof, watching our every move.

Later we got back to the tree house to find that the door was unlocked. That was the first strange thing. Then we found some opened packs of chips on the breakfast bar that weren't there when we left. Then we heard music coming from Nigel's room. Strange boring music. I picked up one of my swords and waked into me friend's room. The light was off so when I turned it on, I was surprised to see Nigel sitting on his bed. Like he had never disappeared.

"Numbah1?" I yelled and the other two ran into the room too. Kuki just ran and hugged him as soon as she got in while Numbah 5 leaned against the door, as casual as ever. She acted like it was no big deal but I knew that she was greatly relieved.; Me Numbah 4 instinct helped me there. Numbah 1 explained what had happened to him.

"Well they stuck me in a cell and I out smarted Numbah2" he retold "I got him back to normal and we both escaped. He's working on the bus now!"

I ran to his room and sure enough, he was there, working on the bus. The only unusual thing was he had the goggles, that he usually has on the top of his head, were over his eyes so we couldn't see them. I just ignored it anyway. We talked that night as if we hadn't been separated and we made jokes and made fun of the Delightful Dorks. Although Nigel and Hoagie didn't laugh as forcefully when we did that. We looked at the time and went to bed at ten thirty. I yawned and wrapped myself in my blanket as I went to sleep. I was snoring so loudly, that I didn't hear the window open, or the sounds of four pairs of feet walk over to Nigel's and Hoagie's rooms, or the laughter of the Delightful Children. The only thing that woke me up, or could wake me up, was the scream of me damsel in distress. Kuki. I jumped out of bed, shoved on me hoodie and pants and ran to Numbah 3's room, me hands in fists. My swords were in my pocket but if it was someone like The Toilenator (A/N: is that him? If it isn't then could someone tell me how to spell it?) then I wouldn't need them. The door was closed when I got there and I saw Abby running behind me. It was only us two at the door, but where was Nigel or Numbah2? I kicked the door open and there was Kuki, fully dressed, strapped on her bed by her blankets and the Delightful Losers were crowded around her. I only knew it was them because of their eyes, shining in the darkness, and I thought there was a few too many. But I didn't care. I saw one of them hold out a small bug like thing and went to put it on the back of Kuki's neck. I yelled out and sent that one flying with a jump kick. I saw the bug fall to the ground and shatter beside the one who was holding it.

Nigel.

I growled at those freaks with their weird eyes and noticed someone else. Hoagie was with them too. They had two of my friends captive and with those weird eyes. They even had Nigel in that blue suit! I had two objectives then.

Save Kuki and

GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

I pushed one of the many piles of soft toys over those kids, untied Kuki and ran. At the door Abby joined us and the three of us ran out of the tree house, out of Nigel's back yard and across the street. We decided to go to my house, since it was the furthest away and it would give us a bit more time to make a plan. As we got half way there, it started to rain. Not just little drops. HUGE drops of rain. It was like the flood in Noah's ark except without the flood and the ark and the guy called Noah. We were soaked by the time we got to my front door. It was around midnight and I rung the door bell. I heard my dad shouting something about callers at a late hour and how he might give the person a good beating unless they had a good reason. He opened the door in his bath robe with a grumpy face, until he saw it was me.

"Wallabee?"

"Yeah dad, it's me" I murmured "well the thing is that the three of us need a place to stay tonight"

"Three of you?" he asked "what about Nigel and that fat kid?"

Kuki giggled at this and I quickly made up an excuse.

"Well Numbah1 is staying with his grandma while they get their house sprayed for mossies" I said in a hurry to make him understand "and Numbah 2 is um... staying with Numbah 1 too. Numbah 3 and Numbah 5 said they would be at Numbah 1's tree house tonight but he took the key so we need a place to stay! So can we?"

"What kind of parent would say no?" answered me dad "but your guests will have your room and you can sleep on the couch"

"OK!" we all said and we rushed up to my room to talk.

"Hey" said my dad suddenly, he pointed at Kuki "aren't you the one the Wallabee lov..."

"Dad! Shark!" I yelled and he turned around wildly, giving us an escape route.

I opened my door and they peered into my room. I just had time to hide the photo of Kuki in a love heart frame before they could see it. They both looked around at the posters in my room.

"What da 'eck is AFL?" asked Abby as she pointed to a poster the said "The Essendon Bombers" at the top. There were many posters like this on my walls.

"The AFL is the Australian Football League" I explained and Kuki laughed.

"Australian?" she laughed "no silly, were in America!"

Abby and I sweat dropped as Kuki just smiled sweetly. I showed the girls around my room and stuff like what to touch and what not to touch. We would have talked more but me mum told us to 'stop that racket' so I grabbed me sleeping bag and walked down stairs. I took one of my swords with me, just in case.

I had the strangest dream. I was in secret lab in the Delightful Loser's mansion. Around me were lots of machines and I was strapped to a stone table by big leather straps. In the darkness, I saw eighteen eyes around me. The blue Delightful Children eyes. The light came off and I saw the Delightful Weirdoes plus Hoagie, Nigel, Abby and, worst of all, Kuki! They were all Delightful Children and they were trying to turn me into one too! Kuki was passed a small bug thing and she held it out at my neck.  
  
"Come and join us Wallabee" she said in the Delightful Children voice and she place the bug on the back of my neck. As soon as it touched my skin I screamed out in pain and I woke up. I was panting and drenched in sweat and Abby ran down the stairs. She jumped over the banister and got into a fighting position. I heard Kuki up the stairs pull out her bat and follow her friend down to the living room.

"Wha's wrong Numbah 4?" asked the African American girl and I calmed down a bit.

"It was just a dream" I said and Kuki felt sympathetic.

"What was it about?' she asked, sitting down beside me.

"Well I was in a laboratory in the Delightful Children's mansion and everyone, you, Abby and the other two were Delightful Children too. And one of you" I didn't say that it was Kuki who did it "put this bug thing on me neck and I turned into one of them" I shuddered at the memory and Kuki put an arm around my shoulders. I blushed and tried to hide me face. Kuki was saying something 'bout how she deals with bad dreams but Abby looked like she was thinking.

"Ya know" she said in a slow voice "y'all might have found out why our team mates are against us now. Those bug things might be what has been put on them to make them evil."

"Yeah but what exactly do they do and how do we get rid of them?"

Chapter three under wraps! I didn't think this was as funny as the other ones but there were funny moments.

PLEASE RR!!!!

BUH BYE!!!!!!!!

MOON COMIX!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Inside my Head

Brainwashed Chapter 4: Inside My Head

Thanks for all of the reviews that took time to read this! I thought that the last chapter wasn't as funny as the first two and this one is a bit serious. Well this chapter is a bit different and it is more focused on Abby, read to find out what happens!

I yawned and got up off of the couch, the 'rents must still be asleep but Abby had made breakfast for Kuki and me so I thought I might get dressed. Kuki was eating when I came through, in my hoodie and pants, so I pulled up a seat next to her. Abby had made a great omelette for us and it was one of the best things that I have ever tasted, much better than my mum's cooking, don't get me started about my mum's cooking! So Abby was working in the kitchen like a pro, Kuki was humming and I was thinking about my dream again, and Kuki of course. I heard my dad come down the stairs so I hid my swords from him, he must have followed his nose again, like when the dog does his business on the carpet, and he sat down beside us, waiting for his piece of omelette like a small child.

"So Mr Beatles, y'all want a piece too?" asked Abby, spotting him as she turned around, he nodded and she grinned at him, "Fine, here ya go"

She put a piece on his plate and placed the rest in the middle of the table, on a plate of course. Soon me mum came down and also ate some omelette, saying it was one of the best things she'd ever eaten.

"Abigail, you don't have to do this," she said and Abby put her hands up in defence.

"It okay Mrs Beatles, it's just a way of saying thank y'all for letting us stay the night. But when we are finished we need to go, right guys?" she asked and we both nodded in agreement. I was dragged away from my third piece of omelette by the shielas and me dad scoffed it up as I watched in horror.

"I was eatin' that!" I yelled but they ignored me and threw me on to me bed, I was in a huff but I thought I should say something, "so what now?"

Kuki suggested that they go back to the tree house and try to collect some weapons and we both agreed. I checked that the coast was clear and walked down the stairs, whistling so they wouldn't think we were up to something. And once again I didn't see the **S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m.** spying on me again.

"Thank you Mrs Beatles!!!!! We had fun!!!!!" yelled Kuki and Abby and I panicked. We each put one hand over her mouth and the other around her arms and ran out the door along to the tree house. Then I realized I was covering her mouth and turned redder than a beetroot. Numbah Five just caught my eye and winked.

"I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!' I yelled at her and the two girls jumped. I walked along down the path mumbling under my breath and cursing at Abby. I know I'll probably never admit it but I love Kuki, they might know but I'll just deny it, plus I didn't get that third piece of omelette so I'm still mad. I saw a light on in the tree house and knew that they were still in there. I was ahead of the others so I ran back and told them.

"Numbah 5" I said, her being second in command "those Delightful Dorks are still there. Since you are the best at sneaking and stuff, I think you should try and get in."

"'K, but if I ain't back in ten minutes, y'all come in after me"

We watched as she scaled the tree to the tree house, used her glasscutter to cut through a window and jumped in. Kuki sat down on the kerb and I followed. We were waiting for about seven minutes when we heard a crash coming from the tree house and Abby stuck her head out of a window. She threw down a mustered gun with a note attached and called out "RUN!!!!!!!!!" I jumped and grabbed the gun as seven pairs of hands dragged Abby inside. Grabbing Kuki's arm, we ran to her house, just so we were some place different, and we burst into her room. It was almost the same as the room in the tree house, filled to the roof filled with Rainbow Monkeys. THE HORROR! I hid the mustered gun in my pockets and read the note. It was scribbled and done quickly by Numbah 5. I knew because I recognised her handwriting. It said,

_Numbah4, Numbah 3, the Delightfuls have been waiting for us, I don't know how they knew we were coming. They ambushed my in Numbah 4's room. That's why I'm throwing you his gun, they're coming, don't come back for me, just GO! Don't plan any thi..._

It trailed off at the end and I showed Numbah 3. She almost cried when I showed her I this time I was the one to give the hugs.

Ten minutes earlier...

Abby cut through the window and jumped in. The coast was clear and she thought that they wouldn't hear her.

"Okay" she whispered, "I don't have any weapons in my room. And neither does Numbah 3, so the only place I can check is Numbah 4's room"

She crept along, trying not to make a sound. Like good old days, she thought, like my KND training. She also didn't notice the **S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m. **watching her by the window. Knocking on his door, Abby walked into Numbah 4's room and started to search for a weapon of some sort. It was very hard because the lights were off and she couldn't risk switching one on. Pushing away boxes, clothes and a picture of Kuki (she'd keep that for blackmailing him) she found his mustered gun and put it in her pocket.

"One gun, two more to go" she said as the lights were turned on and the Delightful Losers were standing in the middle of the room. Abby gasped and backed away to the door.

"Not so fast, Abigail, we have you surrounded," said the Delightful Children and Abby found herself in the centre of them all, "you can't get out"

"The hell I can't!" yelled Numbah Five and she pulled a smoke bomb and a slingshot from her belt, loaded the sling and shot the bomb all in one swift move. As enemies were distracted, she jumped onto Lenny's helmet and over his head, out the door. She had some time so she grabbed a piece of paper from a table in the hall and a pen and began to write.

_Numbah4, Numbah 3, the Delightfuls have been waiting for us, I don't know how they knew we were coming. They ambushed my in Numbah 4's room. That's why I'm throwing y'all his gun, they're coming, don't come back for me, just GO! Don't plan any thi..._

Wally's door bust open and Abby had to stop writing to run. She reached the window and spotted an orange hoodie sitting on the kerb. Throwing the gun and note out of the window, she yelled, "RUN!!!!!!!!" and soon she was being dragged inside by the Delightfuls. All five of them, plus Hoagie and Nigel, were grinning at her with those freaky grins and Abby's hand moved to her belt automatically.

"Once again, the Kids Next Door are so naive" they all spoke at the same time. Numbah 5 saw Nigel speaking and it made her angry. She pulled out another bomb, one that had sleeping gas inside, and placed it in the slingshot. Abby fired at them but suddenly it rebounded of something invisible and hit her instead! She was instantly knocked out and the Delightfuls crowded around her.

"Now she will be the third to join us!"

At Kuki's house...

It was very late and I still haven't gotten to sleep! Kuki went to sleep an hour ago and her sister, Mushi, was asleep a few hours ago. I was thinking of Abby, what they were doing to her! Not like that you perverted readers! Was she okay? Did they catch her? Did they (gulp) kill her? How can that Rainbow Monkey lovin, happy-go-lucky gal go to sleep when our friends are in danger? Kuki had let me stay in her room that night, I offered to go downstairs but she wouldn't listen. I wanted to go to sleep but me mind wouldn't let me, I was too worried! And I had to do the unthinkable. Form a plan. I scourged around Kuki's room for paper and a pen. I thought that they would still be at the tree house so I drew a wonky map of it. I marked my room and Kuki's room in because we would know those ones best and formed a plan on how to get in. It was three in the morning before I had finished and I finally fell asleep on the chair I was sitting on, face down on the table.

Back at the tree house...

Abby's eyes flickered open and she found herself tied down on a stone table in Numbah 1's room. She tried to get out but the leather straps were to strong. Nigel stepped into the room holding a small bug like thing and smirked at her.

"Now you shall become one of us" sneered Nigel and pushed the bug on the back of Numbah 5's neck. It was more painful than anything she had ever felt before. Kicking and screaming, Abby tried to get it off but soon the spy lost consciousness.

"What's happening" she thought, opening her eyes, Abby saw inside her head. She found that she could walk around her mind and it was very dark. Hearing voices that weren't hers, Abby went to pull out a bomb from her belt but found that it was gone, "those Delightful Dorks must have taken it from me when I was knocked out"

"Not Delightful Dorks, but your brothers and sisters" said a voice and Numbah 5 jumped "join us Abigail. Let all your troubles go"

"Who's there?" she yelled "come out!"

She ran towards the voice and found an astral projection of the Delightful Children on a metallic green bug. Abby growled and leapt at them, ready to attack, but she went right through them!

"How did you... ?" she began but they finished her sentence for her.

"Get in your mind?" they said and Abby gasped, they knew what she would say "the bug on your neck. Hoagie changed straight away and Nigel did the same but you are the first one to fight it"

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO INSIDE MY HEAD?" yelled Numbah 5 and she jumped at the children again but failed to hit them.

"No one, we just barged in and soon we will have complete control over your mind" they all said together and they walked off, straight past Abby.

"Come back here!" Abby screamed and suddenly ropes came out of nowhere and tied her up.

"Nigel's **S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m. **can be so useful in finding out what your next plans are" said the Delightful Losers "and now we can access bits of information in your head!"

"Oh here's one" yelled Hoagie "Abigail has a secret crush on Nigel!"

They all laughed as Abby blushed and tried even harder to get out.

"Or this!" laughed Nigel "she used to use a night light!"

They all laughed again and Abby had an idea, it's her mind so she can control what happens. First she thought of some info she new about Hoagie and transported it to the files of her mind they were reading, then she made the ropes disappear so she could get out.

"Look at this" said the tall girl of the Delightfuls "Hoagie needs a teddy bear or he can't get to sleep!"

They all laughed but soon realised what she had just read out. They gasped and looked to where Abby once was tied up. Noticing she was gone, they ran off, following the sound of Abby's footsteps.

"I gave them the slip!" muttered Abby to herself "and I humiliated Hoagie. Now to get them out of here"

She stopped and waited until she saw the children run at her and thought of a big hole. Nigel was in the lead and was the first to fall, the others couldn't stop so quickly and soon they were also in the big hole that Abby had thought of. She laughed at them and called them names until she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"AHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell to the ground in pain, causing the hole to disappear and the Delightfuls appeared on the ground in front of her, "what are you doing to me?" 

"We are turning you over to our side" they said as Numbah 5 eyes closed because of the pain "and now the transformation is complete. Welcome Abigail, welcome to the Delightful Children"

At Kuki's house...

I woke with a start and I heard Kuki gasping in fear. I turned round and saw her clutching her favourite Rainbow Monkey. Walking over to her, I asked what the problem was.

"I think they are doing something to Abby... I mean Numbah 5" she whispered "something horrible and nasty nasty!" 

"I think so too Numbah 3" I said, patting her back "I think so too. But that's why we've gotta get her back! I've got a plan"

Kuki burst out laughing at that last point and I scowled at her. Honestly I made lots of plans. Okay so they were all bad but that didn't matter and I showed 'er the piece of paper and she changer 'er mind. We decided to do that straight away and we headed to the tree house.

We arrived and put the plan into action, we climbed in a window that I always kept open in my room and looked around to see if they had done anything to change it. Nadda. Good, now I handed Kuki the mustered gun and I pulled out a sword. Maybe I'll get to use one today! We walked out and came face to face with the Delightful Children.

"Hello what's left of the Kids Next Door!" they all said and I spotted something at the back of the group. At seeing that thing, only three words came out of my mouth.

"Oh your god"

"God? What god? Are you talking about Buddha?" said the bouncy girl and I was lost for words.

"Um... I .. need... oh just RUN!!" I grabbed her sleeve and sprinted down the hallway. I spotted the door to her room and I told her to go inside there. The reason I had ran was not because we were out numbered. It was because the very same person we were trying to save was speaking in unison with the Delightful Dorks. Someone stepped in front of me and tripped me up. I growled and look at the "tripper". It was Abby and she was in her normal clothes but she had changed her hair so I could see bright blue eyes. I pulled out one of my swords and felt for the other one but it was gone! Abby smirked and held the second sword in her hands.

"Numbah 5, what have they done to you?" I asked, but the tone of my voice didn't sound that caring. It was filled with hate for the Delightful Idiots. Numbah 5 activated my sword and said that she wanted to duel. I activated mine and stood up, ready to fight, even if it was one of my friends.

I was fighting a friend and from the look on Abby's face, I don't think she's going to go easy.

"Okay Abby" I said holding the sword in an attack position "bring it on."

Read and Review!!!!

BUH BYE!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!


	5. Fighting with Friends

Brainwashed Chapter 5: Fight with my Friends

THANX TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!! And since I do not know what Abby's room in her actual house looks like (I don't think you actually see it in the TV show) so I am making it up, 'K? Also this has a bit of a 34 moment where Wally does something that he never thought he would do!

I like writing this story and I hope that you all like it too!!!!! Onwards we go!!!!!

I stared at my team mate, who I had fought alongside many times, was now about to fight with me and with my own weapon too!!! I wanted to use them first! It was a bit of a let down but at least I get to use one.

"Y'all goin' down" she said and jumped at me, sword swinging and I only just blocked it in time. Leaping onto a desk, I swung my sword at her, throwing her back and her hat fell off. She growled and jumped at me again, shoving me into the desk and I felt a pain in my back. Man that was painful! Gripping the handle tighter, I swung at her but missed. These things were dangerous and although I was going easy on her, she was trying to hurt me as much as possible. She kicked at me and knocked my weapon out of me hands! I only had my hands to protect me now. I kicked at her and just missed the sword when I punched her in the cheek. That's when she got deadly. She threw all kids of things at me, my sword, punches, kicks you name it, she attacked me with it! I was backed up against the desk again and I was worn out so Abby went in for the final blow. I opened the drawer beside me and rummaged through it for something to fight with.

"Stay back" I yelled, my voice shaking, "I have a... a..." I pulled out something with triumph "a PROTRACTOR?????"

That was it, my luck had failed me and now I had to fight with a worthless math tool. Numbah 5 held the sword above her head and looked down at me.

"Say goodnight Wallabee" she hissed and I closed my eyes, waiting for pain to come.

"GOODNIGHT NUMBAH 5!!"

I heard a voice and I opened me eyes to see Abby lying, unconscious, on the floor and Kuki, my guardian angel, holding her baseball bat where Abby's head was moments ago. I had to think fast before the other Delightful Losers came so I picked Abby up and put her over my shoulder. I don't know how they did it in movies because she was heavy, well I'm tiny so to me she was heavy. I put her over my shoulder, grabbed Kuki's arm and we jumped out of the window. We ran to Kuki's house again and on the way, I saw something familiar. It was the **S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m**, the gadget that Numbah 1 got when Hoagie was kidnapped, but Nigel was evil now so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled out the sword that Abby was using and sliced the thing in half.

"That must have been how they knew what we were doing" I whispered to myself and we continued on to Numbah 3's house. We got into her bedroom and I placed Abby on the bed until she woke up. I noticed something on the back of her neck and tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge so I got one of my swords and carefully pulled it off. As it came off, Abby instantly woke up and screamed as she held the back of her neck. The thing that I pulled off was one of those bug things that Kuki put on me in my dream. I stepped on it and Kuki and I made to see if Numbah 5 was okay.

"Numbah 5" said Kuki, with tears forming in her eyes, "Abby? Are you okay?"

"Where is Numbah 5?" the African-American girl asked when she stopped screaming "what's happening?"

"Numbah 5" I said "you were on the Delightful's side, you fought against me in a sword duel!"

"Wha? The last thing Numbah 5 remembers was that the Delightfuls were inside my head and there was this pain and when Numbah 5 opened her eyes, there was another pain and Numbah 5 was here"

I explained what happened to her and all the way through, she had a confused expression on her face. Kuki was back to normal and just happy that her friend was okay. Numbah 3's parents were out so I decided to make lunch for us.

"Since when do you cook?" asked Abby with a smirk on her face, meaning she was alright.

"Since I need to" I replied, sticking my tongue out at them "that's when!"

I marched down the stairs and grumbled as I made sandwiches and brought them up to Kuki and Abby. We were about to eat when Kuki cried out.

"NO! We can't eat in here!" she yelled as the sandwich was halfway to my mouth, "the Rainbow Monkeys would get hungry too and I don't have enough food for all of them!"

As she started to take her plate out of the room, Abby and I looked at each other and sweat dropped. This might take a while to get used to Kuki's rules. As we were marched out of Kuki's room and into the dining room, I thought of something. If the Delightful Dorks are in the tree house, then who's at the mansion? I told the others what I had figured out and we made a plan. Or Abby made a plan, Kuki and I just sat and agreed. After lunch we made our way to the Delightful's mansion and found the hole I made a while ago to get in. we knew that no one was there so we all split up to look for it. I found a garage door and inside was it.

"Numbah 3, Numbah 5! Over here, I've found it!" I called around the empty house and in five minutes, Kuki and Abby came running over. They looked at it and we all laughed evilly, just to see what it was like.

At the tree house...

"So they destroyed the **S.p.i.d.e.r.C.a.m**. Now we can't see what they are doing" the Delightfuls said in frustration "but no matter, we will be prepared for anything that they throw at us"

"Are you prepared for this?"

We stomped into the tree house in the biggest, meanest, most powerful robot that the Delightful Dorks had. That was what we got from the mansion. They all yelled as we stomped our way through the tree house, wrecking everything except our rooms until they all ran out. We found them on the lawn area in front of us, grinning.

"They won't be grinning much longer once I'm through with them!" I shouted as I activated the Hammer-wacky-thing to attack them. For once they had to avoid the hammers. But when the hammer landed, I saw that it had missed and they were grinning again. One of them smirked as he pushed a button on the hammer-wacky-thing and we lost control.

"Did you think we were stupid enough to leave this lying around without an easy way to defeat it?" they all said at once and the robot exploded just as soon as we got out but we were knocked down by the blast, "we didn't think so. So now we will be taking our prize"

They all came over to us and picked up an unconscious Kuki and carried her away. I tried to run after them but I had hurt me leg so I could go far. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Delightfuls laughing at me as I fell to the ground.

"Numbah 4, wake up" I stared at the inside of my eye lids to try and remember what had happened.

"Kuki?" I murmured and I felt someone shaking me, "Kuki, is that you?"

"No man, it's Numbah 5" came the voice "Numbah 3 was taken by the Delightful Dorks"

That got me up. My eyes snapped open and I shot up off the ground, causing Abby to jump. I looked around at my surroundings and groaned. I was in the middle of the wreckage of that robot we hijacked. I like that word, hijacked, it has a nice ring to it! Anyway, Abby led me to her house and up into her room.

"Y'all know that you are one of the only people that is allowed in Numbah 5's room" she told me sternly and I nodded "and y'all know that this is a one time only thing, right?"

"Right"

"Well come on. This is Abby's room" I stepped in and it looked exactly like the room in the tree house, minus the bar. She told me to pull up a bean bag and we sat down around a small coffee table.

"Where did they take Kuki?" I asked, not caring that I said her name and not her codename "what are they doing to her?"

"Slow down Wally" she said "Abby don't know anything 'bout things like that. All Abby know is that they have taken her away, most probably to their mansion"

I was getting frustrated and I punched the ground in anger, causing Abby to snap at me. I was so frustrated I almost began to cry.

"What's wrong man?"

I looked up at the African American gal and I knew there were tears in my eyes, "They took her, Abby, they took Kuki away from me. I love her! I'll admit it, I love Kuki, Numbah 3, Kuki Sanban! The same girl that we work with everyday!"

"It's okay Wally" she said patting my back "it's okay"

"I just never got to tell her and now they are doin' who knows what!"

"Well the first thing we need to do" Abby said raising her voice a little "is to calm down. Then we'll make a plan to get her back. You got Abby back!"

"Your right Numbah 5" I said "we'll get her back and then I'll show those Delightful Losers who's boss"

"Just for this mission, call me Abby" said Abby "and now, lets go get ya Princess back hon!"

"Yeah!" I yelled, punching a fist into my palm "oh and Abby, don't call me hon"

"Whatever you say" said Abby slyly "hon"

I growled and chased her out of the house, on the way to get back Kuki.

To get back the one I loved.

YAY!!!!!! I finished this chapter!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!! RR!!!!!!!!

BUH BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Rescuing his Princess

Brainwashed Chapter 6: Rescuing his Princess

Hello again, it's me, Moon Comix. Now I have a few notes to put up before the story starts again. One, I have a new KND story up called OPERATION D.R.E.A.M.S, could y'all please check it out? Two, I'm sorry for the drama in the last chapter, y'all know, the scene in Numbah 5's room, and there won't be anything as dramatic as that in any other chapters. Three, I like cheese. Also, anything in italics should be Authors notes or bits from songs. NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Three minutes after running out of Abby's house, we were tired out and went back to the tree house to get something to drive. We found this three-seater thing in Hoagie's room and we took that to the Delightful Dork's mansion, to get Kuki back, and maybe the others, but they weren't on my mind at the time. Abby was about to climb into the driver's seat but I stopped her.

"Abby, this is an emergency! I can't let a cruddy girl drive _(A/N: hehehe, for the TRUE Wally personality)_ so move to the back!"

"Whatever y'all say" the girl climbed into the back and whispered "hon"

"SHUT UP!"

Ten minutes, thirty seconds and a partially damaged ship thing after a fight with Knightbrace, who now had a new minty toothpaste ("Disgusting y'all!"), we arrived a few streets down from the mansion, ready to find Kuki, or as Abby was calling her, 'My Princess'. I pulled out my swords while Abby grabbed a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R from the back of the ship, making everyone around us stare strangely. We both sighed in unison as something jumped in front of us. It was a gardener of some sort, whose clothes were tattered and torn.

"Hey you kids" he wheezed, "I know who you are, you are the Kids Next Door! I have one piece of advice for you, beware the mansion! Don't go anywhere near it!"

"Sadly" I muttered, not looking at the gardener "ya cruddy adult! We need to go there"

"You kids want to go to the horrid house of Rainbow?" asked the man looking confused "the one that is filled with the scary Rainbow Monkeys, where the Rainbow Monkey Song is played all of the time, twenty four seven! Where…. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Abby and I looked at him for a minute, and then we laughed. I pulled his hands off of my hoddie and we walked off, me yelling 'freak!' in his direction. We passed a few shops, me dragging Abby away from several candy stores, until we got nearer the mansion, the shops and houses stopped coming and it was all hedges and statues. Crikey, those Delightful Brats know how to live, not that I want to become one of them or anything. I saw the back door of the mansion and we crept towards it, ready to break in.

Kuki opened her eyes to find herself in a very colourful place, filled with Rainbow Monkeys, stick figure drawings and flowers everywhere. Her mind. The girl screamed in delight and started to pick flowers absent mindedly, not caring how or why she was in her own mind. Although, she wasn't the only one in her mind. Seven pairs of eyes, bright blue eyes, were staring at her with great interest, all thinking the same thing, _she is the most oblivious, and why isn't she falling to our mind-controlling device? Well, we just need to break her. _

Kuki smiled as she looked up, spying the Delightful Children and jumping into a defensive position, "hello! What are you doing here? Do you want to fight or have a tea party?"

Nigel and Hoagie, who were still under the Delightful's control, grinned at her, walking over to her and grabbed her around the arms. The girl, thinking they were hugging her, hugged them, causing them to let go and gasp, sending the two boys to the floor. The other Delightful Children pulled on their collars and made a strange choking sound. They were thinking that it might be harder to get the young Japanese girl. Kuki skipped around the flower field, avoiding the two boys on the ground, and approached the other Delightfuls.

"Don't move," said the group of five "or we shoot" They had held up a small radio thingy and pressed a small button on it. A wave of sound went out of the thingy and hit Kuki, having no effect, "WHAT! That was up on full blast, what is it saying?"

The shortest one pulled down a small lever and pressed the button on themselves then answered the question they asked "it has the Rainbow Monkey song on it"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" they all yelled until the others looked at Lenny, the boy in the football helmet "LENNY!

"What?" said Lenny "how was I supposed to know that she could change the sound in her head?"

"YOU MADE IT!" they screamed again not noticing that Kuki was getting annoyed.

"Hey" she called "are you going to play with me or will I have to do something myself?"

"SHUT IT KUKI!"

Kuki swelled up at this and thought a hard thought, causing the Delightfuls, and the two boys on the ground, to fall down a pit. There was a thud, a groan, a 'where are we?' and then a scream. Kuki smiled at her work, sending the Delightfuls down a Rainbow Monkey pit was a great idea. Down in the pit, many Rainbow Monkeys were clambering over the seven kids, singing the Rainbow Monkey song over and over.

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys. Oh so fat and oh so chunky. Bringing love where ever they go…."_

"This must be the strongest mind we have ever faced" they all muttered, "lets get out of here!" Lenny pressed a button on another small box and the vision of Kuki's mind flashed out of all of their heads. A small bug like thing fell off of the back of Kuki's neck and she woke up, looking around the room. Unlike the others, the Delightfuls hadn't strapped Kuki down, they thought that she wouldn't fight, but they were wrong. The Japanese girl stood up, shook her hair around a bit and skipped out of the door, past the shocked Delightfuls, right out of the room and skipping down the stairs. Meanwhile, I had cut a hole in the door and we got through into the house of the Delightfuls. Abby looked around a corner to check if the coast was clear, motioned to me as we both ran up some stairs. I was starring at my feet when I crashed into something as the thing and I tumbled down the stairs.

"Get off of me you cruddy Delightful!" I yelled, trying to punch the thing "you won't brainwash me!"

"What are you talking about silly?" came a voice from above me and I opened my eyes.

"KUKI!"

"Of course it's me Numbah 4," said Kuki brightly and she helped me up as Abby threw me my swords which were on the ground, I put them in my pockets "now lets get out of HEEEEEEEEERE!"

A trap door had opened up below both Kuki and Abby, causing then to fall into separate cages. I ran over to the trap doors just as they closed in my face, as the Delightfuls laughed evilly.

"Now it is just you Wallabee against all seven of us!" they cried, "take your best shot!"

"I'll give you my best shot" I said and leapt of the nearest one. Lenny. I punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the jaw, even under his helmet. Grabbing the shortest one, I threw him over onto Lenny, and I pushed the fat girl over on her side. The other four gasped and ran away while a small platform appeared below the three kids on the ground, rolling them away after the others.

"GET BACK HERE" I yelled as they got away. I growled and hit the wall in frustration, they now had all of my best friends and I had to do this solo. Something sprayed on me from the wall and I looked up, I had just busted a water pipe and I was interested. Why would the Delightful Dorks need a water pipe in the lounge? I followed the sound of water flowing and it flowed to a locked door. Okay Wally, you can do this; it's just a door. And it's creaky. Wait, I'm in, when did I do that? Anyway, inside was a kind of small arena where at the other side of the room, was the Delightfuls and a teenager in black armor. Cree, Abby's sister. Cree jumped over the top of the kids and landed, fists ready for a fight.

"Hello Wally" sneered Cree "are you ready to fight?"

I was shocked. Fight, why? "What do you mean?"

"To rescue your friends," laughed the Delightfuls "you must beat our fighters"

Damn it. The girl leapt at me, foot first and I only had a very short time to dodge, which I did. I punched her arm and she jumped back a bit while I pulled out one of my swords. Cree pulled out her staff like thing and shot a green beam at me, which I had to jump over and I had to try and cut her.

"Take this! And this! And one of these! And whammo!" I cried, punching her with my other hand and kicking at her with one leg. Three nets were shot out of the staff and I dodged them all, once again I swiped at her with my sword. We both charged at each other, weapons out and when we struck, we were both thrown back, weapons on the ground, far away from their owners. Now it was man on man. Wait, no, boy on teenage girl or something like that. Cree jumped over me and kicked me in the back, sending me across the room to the feet of those Delightfuls.

"Why hello Wallabee" smirked the seven kids "fancy meeting you here"

I growled but had an idea at the same time, just in time too because Cree was charging at me again. Grabbing Nigel by the shirt and tie, I jumped up and flung around so Nigel was like a human shield for me. That was nice of him.

"No! Put me down Wallabee!" my so-called-best-friend cried and I put him down after Cree stopped charging me. Jumping at her, I punched Cree in the stomach, winding her and giving me another moments thinking time. Cree picked herself up and jumped at me, I dodged the attack, but it seemed that that's what she wanted me to do. Laughing evilly, Cree picked up the staff again and shot at me with another green beam. I rolled to one side as the beam shot past my left ear, making my blonde hair singe a bit. Okay, you may hurt me, you might hurt my friends but when you hurt the hair. THIS IS WAR! Once again I jumped at Abby's sister and I hit my head on her chin. She flew backwards as I did the same and when she got up, she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth.

"You kids will never defeat me!" cried Cree and she jumped at me again, fists beard.

"You're already beaten!" I yelled as she ran towards me and I pulled the oldest trick in the book. I stuck my foot out and tripped her up, sending her into a wall. She slid down onto the floor, unconscious.

"THAT BEAT HER?" shouted the Delightful Children and they all turned red while running out of the room.

"Get back here!" I called after them "where are my friends?"

I charged through the open door, after picking up my sword that I had dropped in the fight, to find the Delightful Children standing at one end of the room except one of them was standing in the center of the room, which was exactly like the last one. Nigel Uno, my best friend was standing in front of me, ready to fight. I activated both swords this time, and stared at him darkly.

"Well, bring it on"

He jumped at me as I dodged. Nigel's a good leader, good strategist and a good all round guy but I'm the fighter kid thingy! Yeah, that's reassuring… as I was thinking; Nigel leapt at me and knocked my swords away. Damn he's good.

This could be harder than I thought.

YAY! Another chapter! Please Review! Please! Oh and thank you to my reviewers!

BUH BYE!

MOON COMIX!


End file.
